Hidden Self
by kidscanfly
Summary: Sasuke wants to be the only one who sees it in her... sasuhina. AU sorta. Oneshot.


I feel its kinda rushed.

* * *

The Uchiha heir was always good at reading someone's inner self. He knew Itachi had something vile in him long before the massacre. He could see Sakura's inner turmoil, and Ino's inner kindness. Kiba had his soft spots, Shikamaru was smarter than he acted, and Naruto was a lonely brat like himself…

But Sasuke had never been more intrigued with anyone else when he was younger. He would watch her, that one girl who didn't like him, and would feel somewhat… angry at the fact that the only quiet girl at the Academy didn't try and throw herself at him.

But it wasn't just that. After a while, he started to see a side of her that he knew nobody else saw. He would see this part of her, and swell in pride that he was the only one who saw it. It made him feel… special. Yes, special. That was the correct word.

He had first seen this side of her when the Uchiha family paid a visit to the Hyuuga clan. They had interrupted Hinata's training apparently. They had been allowed to watch, and Sasuke remembered Itachi had had this small smile on his face the entire time they watched. So Sasuke watched too. She wasn't anything magnificent. A little cute, but not strong. Like her father pointed out, she had bad footwork.

Itachi would later scold his brother for not seeing that headstrong potential, the determination and stubbornness to try her best.

So young Sasuke started watching her at the Academy, and he started to see it in the smallest of times. When they were doing a written test, he would glance at her, and her eyes would be hardened, her pencil scribbling furiously across the paper. When they were doing targeting practice, he was able to see that ferocity in every throw, whether she actually hit the target or not. Sometimes though, her self-esteem would plummet, and he could see that inner part of her struggle try to release itself, but he guessed this weak version of her was a lot bigger than that one spark of life.

**OOOO**

After graduation, during the Chuunin Exams, was when he first started resenting Naruto for something other than his annoying behavior and talk. He could see that side of her peeking through even more when she looked at the idiot. Sasuke had always hated Naruto, but this was something else. Loathing?

A little part of Sasuke started to panic. Sooner or later (perhaps sooner than soon) that part of her would be exposed to the world. His little secret that he shared with his most hated person would be presented for all to see, and that tiny part of her that made him feel a little more proud would diminish.

But he didn't expect it to fade so soon.

In the hospital, he never heard Naruto talk so much in all his life. The idiot spouted recaps of every single match, deciding to linger on his own a little more than necessary. But when describing Hinata's "depressing but awesome" fight with Neji, Sasuke's heart sank a bit. So she was in the hospital too, a lot more hurt than he was (he gripped his neck instinctively). It also meant that everyone there had probably seen the ferocious Hinata, basing this hypothesis on Naruto description of her fight.

It was then that the Uchiha survivor realized he'd have to seek out another side of her nobody knew about.

But then, Sakura told him something that made him want to scream. She kept rambling how Naruto kept encouraging her, and how she had stood up to her cousin with a passion none of them had ever seen. She described Naruto's pledge to beat Neji, and how she was so proud of Naruto for helping her break out of that shell she had hid herself in.

It was at this point that Sasuke knew he really hated Naruto, right up after Itachi himself.

Naruto had been the one to break down that barrier. He had been the one to show the world Hinata's more determined self. In a way, Sasuke thought, Naruto destroyed her. Her image, her personality.

**OOOO**

When he saw her unconscious form in one of Kabuto medical beds, he almost lost it.

Almost.

Kabuto was ecstatic, rambling on and on about Hyuuga experiments he had always wanted to conduct. When he mentioned taking one of her eyes and giving it to Sasuke, he could have wretched on the spot. The idea was tempting, but the subject wasn't exactly… well, he didn't want her eye. Not hers. Someone else's perhaps. But not hers.

And then when Orochimaru came to look at her, Sasuke felt a pang of worry (of course never showing it). As the three stood over her, looking down at her with cold expressions (though Kabuto's was a little bit more creepy than cold), the Uchiha survivor was somewhat uneasy about the part she would hold in one of the Snake Sannin's plans.

"Know her, Sasuke?" Orochimaru had asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Heiress. My class. Wasn't a fan girl, though…"

"Ah."

There was a stretch of silence, where he knew they were observing her. Though her coat was baggy, her hair long after two and a half years, it was pretty hard to miss her curves.

"I've always wanted an assistant." Kabuto had finally said, a glint in his eye.

"I watched her in the Chuunin Exam." Orochimaru noted, "Not exactly strong."

"Quite weak, Lord Orochimaru. She's not suited for combat."

"Ah, but you underestimate her," muttered the Snake Sannin with a tone that suggested that Kabuto made that mistake often, "There is definitely potential to further herself. With proper care taking and training, she might hold her own a lot better than she does now. Though, I'm sure she has… other uses that could be exploited, eh?"

He had glanced at Sasuke then with a smirk that suggested something that was almost tempting to Sasuke's ears.

Almost.

**OOOO**

She cried a lot, he realized. Not that he cared as much as he had before. He could hear her through the walls of the underground hideout, her sobs ringing in his ears. He didn't like this side of her. Everyone could tell by glimpsing her in her happiest photo that she was a depressing case (though he knew very few who weren't depressing cases). He felt somewhat peeved that Orochimaru had seen her potential as well. That made three people: himself, Itachi, and Orochimaru. He needed to see a new side of her, something no one else, not even Naruto, was able to see.

Her depressing side, her determined side, her gentle side…

Orochimaru's words echoed in his head. "Other uses to exploit, huh?" muttered Sasuke.

**OOOO**

He was somewhat regretful about asking for the keys to her cell. Orochimaru was his usual self, giving him this look that just screamed, "You finally are reacting to teenage hormones."

"You know, Sasuke, I've always wanted to toy with the Hyuuga/Uchiha hybrid theory."

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew what that meant.

"Really."

"Yes. I don't think its ever really been done. Perhaps you might be the first."

Silence.

"I'm only going to talk to her."

"Oh. That's a shame. What with such a nice figure on both of you."

Sasuke began to leave, not wanting to hear the Snake Sannin mention his body.

"I wonder if Itachi will ever really settle down with a woman long enough to bring about some offspring. You know, to continue the clan." Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He did realize that another thing about being the survivor of the massacre was that he had the duty to revive it through offspring. And everyone knew that Itachi wouldn't be getting a woman pregnant any time soon.

"The Hyuuga blood in her is not so thick. The Sharingan would most likely overpower the Byakugan. Maybe even mix to form a more powerful jutsu."

Sasuke left, trying to ignore Orochimaru's words.

**OOOO**

He stood above her in her room. She was sleeping.

This face he liked. None of their old companions would be able to truly say they had once seen her truly at peace like she was now.

This face was his.

**OOOO**

He heard her whimpers again. When he opened the door the second time, he knew something strange was building up. He thought it was tension for a while, but then thought against it.

This was so much more than tension.

This was burning magnetism.

She was in a corner, on her small futon, weeping. He was able to spot a tray of steaming food. Kabuto was here, Sasuke noted lazily. He walked to her, getting on his knees so they were eye level. He hadn't actually seen her up close and conscious since his days at Konoha. Her skin was milky smooth on her hands (as well as other body parts, he guessed), and her indigo hair had grown from its somewhat tomboyish cut to a long mane. She was still wearing that purple and white jacket, though it looked like it had been cleaned a couple of times since she arrived.

Her back was to him. He leaned forward, until he was right next to her ear, a faint smirk retracing his lips. Her hair smelled like lavenders and honey.

"Hinata…" he whispered, his smirk growing wider as she tensed. I haven't lost my touch, he thought wickedly. She turned to face him, her eyes somewhat blotchy. To his surprise, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was balling into his stomach. If it had been any other person, he might've killed them.

But he was seeing a new face of hers. Desperation. She had never looked so lonely and desperate for something in all he could remember. So he stayed still, on the balls of his feet. He liked the feeling of discovery, almost as much as he relished the feeling of power.

Power over others.

It felt like hours to him before she suddenly drew herself away from him slightly, clutching his white robe with pale, delicate hands, tears still streaming down her face.

"What do you want with me!" she practically screamed, shaking his clothes in her grip. He almost smirked at open she was becoming toward him. Anger suited her better than Depression, but Desperation was something he liked more. Fear went well with it.

He grabbed her hands tightly, yanking them off his clothing with force that made her stop talking. He clutched her wrists as hard as he dared (cause who knew how frail they were), before he whispered maliciously, "Stop crying or I'll kill you."

It took a few minutes, but she suppressed her tears. He still held her wrists, and his hormones were practically screaming at him to jump her now. But he was stronger than his hormones. He would overcome them.

"I…" she started, "I… don't know if I can trust you, Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke stared at her eyes. They were so confused and indecisive right now, she was probably wondering whether he would hit her for saying something so bold.

Or something like that.

"Then don't trust me…" he muttered, sounding more dangerous than hurt. The effect was fantastic in his opinion. Her eyes suddenly shifted to alarmed so fast he almost didn't catch the transition.

He released her arms, thrusting them at her, and stood, ready to leave.

"Why am I here…?" she asked again, this time in that desperate tone he was starting to enjoy.

"I don't know," he said nonchalantly as he closed the door behind him, locking it securely.

**OOOO**

He didn't know how it happened, but he knew it was Kabuto's fault.

Perhaps it had to do with Kabuto's problem with underestimating people. Yeah, that was probably it. She had gutted him with Jyuuken. Apparently, he was having trouble healing his pancreas and liver.

The fact that Sasuke himself was in charge of capturing her again was not helping his mood or attitude.

**OOOO**

She wasn't that hard to locate. She'd gone into one of the auto-lock rooms.

She must've had the worst luck.

To his mild surprise, she thrashed around a lot. He was seeing it again, that fury within her, the determination that excelled passed normal. It made him think of Naruto somehow. After all, the idiot was the one who had brought everyone's attention to her.

He kinda blurted it out.

"You like that idiot, don't you!" He grabbed a handful of her, dragging her out of that room, making his way back to her own. She was trying to fight back, but his firm grasp was not going to relent. Thinking of Naruto, and what he did, was really pissing him off.

What was really angering him though was the fact that she wasn't answering.

He kicked open her door, throwing her onto her futon, locking her door. She attempted to get up, but he seized her arms, throwing her onto the futon again. He held on so tightly to her arms that he felt he might break them.

At the moment, though, he didn't care at all.

His Sharingan was spinning as he looked down at her activated Byakugan eyes. His knees were on either side of her hips, and his hormones were screaming at him again. He was getting a migraine too…

"I asked you whether you liked Naruto, Hinata." He spat her name out like it was dirt.

She blushed slightly, before attempting a weak struggle. He ended all attempts when he snapped one of her wrists.

"Answer me," he muttered so darkly, his red eyes glowing, that she whimpered.

That desperation of hers wasn't helping him control the hormones.

"Fine," he whispered dangerously close, his breath lingering over her lips. He knew the answer anyway. Just one more reason to hate Naruto, right?

That's all.

He got up, much to her surprise, trying to sense if anyone was around that would see him. After a few moments of nothing, he grabbed her by the hand, as gently as he could. He didn't know why he was doing this. Maybe it was her pleading tears. But something in him had melted away. He wasn't going to get it back.

But he won that inner battle.

"S-Sasuke-san…?"

"If I show you how to get out of here, will you promise to run and to not look back?"

She stared at him, trembling.

"Why…?"

"Promise!"

She nodded slowly, unsure of whether to trust him still. Pulling her up on her feet, Sasuke squeezed her hand. Hers were soft, delicate, and gentle. His calloused ones were like rough stone; cold and unhappy.

"If you continue to the left of this hallway, the fifth door after the first right turn will enter into the medical lab. Kabuto shouldn't be there right now, but use your Byakugan to watch for him." Looking toward the door, he faltered for a moment. He could send her there with no way out, leading her into a trap for Kabuto. It was a high possibility that she would get caught anyways… and he along with her.

"Sasuke-san…"

He contemplated. What would Orochimaru do to him if he let her escape? Would he kill him? He wasn't going to take his body yet… He'd probably put him under some torture.

Sasuke shivered involuntarily.

"Sasuke!" He looked down. She was gripped his hand with both of hers.

"When you get to the lab, there's a trap door leading outside underneath the farthest medical bed on the right." he continued, pretending he hadn't stopped at all, "When you get outside, head south. That will lead you back to your home."

She was crying! His recently cool demeaner faltered for a moment, before she swiftly embraced him. He felt her around his waste, and, very hesitantly, he relaxed and slowly hugged her back. It was better than the other night. These weren't tears of depression, but of joy. Another side of her he was glad to see.

He pulled her gently off, staring into her blushing face. "Kabuto will be back soon. You should go."

She nodded, before turning on her heel, but before she left, she turned.

"W… Why are you doing this, Sasuke?"

He stared at her with his usual expressionless face.

"I wanted to see the face of 'freedom'…"

* * *


End file.
